themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Justin Patchett
Name: Justin Patchett Age: 18 DOB: 17/06/1993 Grade: Graduated/Class of 2011. College Freshman Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: 25% Spanish (Father), 25% Polish (Mother) and 50% English (Both sides) Height/ Weight: 1.83m/ 72 kg''' (6 feet/ approximately 160 pounds) '''Occupation: College Student. Works at a Music store near his Univeristy. Orientation: Straight. Has a bromance with his best friend, Blain Briggs. Relationship status: Long term relationship with Ronny Michaels. Likes: Bass guitar, acoustic guitar, music, Haunting the Halls, singing, scalp massages, the colours grey and green, spending time with his girlfriend, surfing, Star Wars, acting Dislikes:'''The Wall Ghoul, people who judge him before they get to know him (coughIsaiahcough), stalkers (though Tammy was alright in the end), his picture being taken, being embarrassed, studying '''Quirks: Has a slight stutter, but only when he is nervous. Also rubs his neck when he's nervous. Personality Justin has his aura of calm, but he has been known to overreact and be a bit overdramatic. These occasional bursts of emotion only take him a few moments to recover from, however. Has a knack of getting involved in things that don’t concern him. Can be quite suave and charming when need be. Is very protective of people close to him. Will always go out of his way to make someone smile, even if that means acting like a complete tool. Has a ‘Big Brother’ complex. Talks in Aussie jargen to annoy people. (This person is usually Isaiah). Biography Justin was born in Sydney, New South Wales, Australia but was raised on the Gold Coast, Queensland. When he was 13 his parents won the lottery and chose to move to the United States. After traveling around the country they sent Justin to Misery High. They also bought a summer house in Misery Falls where they currently reside. While Justin was in his Freshman year he started dating a girl called Gwen . During the freshman challenge, Gwen was taken by the Wall Ghoul. Justin felt that he was responsible for her death since he pushed her to do the challenge with him. His studies suffered during his Junior year due to many traumatic events and going back to Australia several times during the year. After being threatened to be pulled out of the school by his parents, who are now living at Misery Falls, Justin has buckled down significantly, wanting to spend his last year at school with his girlfriend Ronny before he graduates. Justin and Ronny have been dating only a few months, but the two have grown close. This relationship is being threatened slightly by Ronny’s growing distance following the Summer. Justin doesn’t know why Ronny’s behaviour has changed, but he’s determined not to push out of fear he’ll push her away in the process. While he has no problem with people being gay (since most of his classmates are it seems), he becomes extremely uncomftable if a guy starts flirting with him. This does not stop him from having a bromance with his best friend and fellow band member, Blain. Justin's first girlfriend was taken by the wall ghoul and was touchy about the subject, but now is opening up about it more. Justin used to board at the school but now lives with his parents at their summer house at Misery Falls. Lives a few doors down from Isaiah Segovia. Justin is an avid electic bass player and is a part of Haunting the Halls. The band hasn't been able to meet up as regulally as the members have gone seperate ways after graduation but they still do the occasional gig. Justin graduated Misery High in 2011 along with his 2 best friends, Estela and Blain. While the 3 had planned to go around Europe after Graduation, their plans have been put on hold with Blain's girlfriend, Roxxy's pregnancy. Justin visits Blain every so often to see how he's coping. 2011/2012- Justin now attends a West Virgina University doing a Bachelor in Music Education with a Minor in Theatre. He only discovered his interest in acting after he was involved in a school production. He is a smart student, but slack. He still visits his girlfriend Ronny every weekend. Appearance Justin is a natural blonde with light blue eyes. His hair has gotten darker over the years and will eventually settle into a medium to dark blonde as an adult. His skin is tanned from surfing (and his hair goes lighter while in the sun for long periods of time) though his natural skin tone is light tanned. His father is tanned from his Spanish roots which is why Justin tans so easily. His mother's side is from England and Poland. Justin gets his blonde hair and light eyes from his mother. Clothing Justin has a very casual clothes sense, enjoying loose jeans and shirts. His clothes consist of mostly streetand skate styles with a bit of surfer thrown in. His favourite clothing item is a vest. mh justin ref sheet by kagstar-d345jcw.png|Justin's reference sheet. Clothes from left: Uniform, Casual, Swimming, Semi-formal i see what you did there by kagstar-d3ichgw.png|An example of Justin's wardrobe. justinoutfit copy.png|Another example of Justin's wardrobe. we are very busy people by nightviper16-d37x60z.png|A more 'glammed' up Justin by nightviper16.deviantart.com Relationships Aquaintances Isaiah Segovia and Justin have never gotten along. Even though Isaiah is dating Justin's best friend Estela, the two haven't been able to settle their differences. The distain between them started when Justin had told his friend Tammy he didn't resiprocate her feelings. Tammy met Isaiah afterwards and the two formed a fast friendship. Unfortunatly, because of this exchange, Isaiah hated Justin and hasn't been able to see why people actually like him. The hatred between the boys is almost legendary, with their girlfriends and Tammy trying to get the boys to come to some sort of common ground. Nothing has succeeded so far. Carl Henry Frederickson Justin didn't think much of Carl when he first met him. Since Justin had befriended Carl's sister, Annie and Carl was a classmate, Justin thought he could at least be civil with the guy. Nope. The two thought of each other as idiots and didn't get along. Though, this changed after graduation, with the two coming to an unspoken agreement where the two can get along for short periods of time and with as little interaction as possible. Family Justin is the only child of Peter and Grace Patchett. Peter has a twin brother who lives in Sydney with his wife and 2 sons. Grace has a younger sister who lives in rural Victoria. Friendship Blain Briggs Blain is Justin's best friend and bromance. The two are inseperable. The two met in Sophmore year when Blain started the school's rock band. Blain is the lead singer and guitarist for Haunting the Halls. They have many things in common: music, annoying Estela, annoying Isaiah, playing pranks, video games to name a few. Estela Vega is Justin's best female friend. She is the drummer for Haunting the Halls and sometimes acts as 'mother' of the group. The two have a close friendship and think of each other as siblings. Annie May Frederickson Since Justin was an only child, he treats Annie as a little sister and is very protective of her. He watches out for her but doesn't know how to react when she acts more as an adult than he does. The two still keep in contact even though Justin is at college. Romantic Gwen Justin’s first girlfriend. She and Justin were in freshman year when they began dating though their relationship did not last long. Gwen was the first born in an Irish- Catholic family. Her parents did not believe that ghosts roamed the halls of Misery High and enrolled her. She met Justin on her first day and their friendship quickly blossomed into something more. A few weeks into their relationship, Gwen was taken by the Wall Ghoul during the Freshman challenge. Tamara Aston Valentine (now Aston) and Justin met during freshman year and from the beginning Tammy was smitten with him. The crush quickly turned into a boarder line obsession with the boy, with Tammy taking secret photographs of him and stealing possessions. Though Justin was aware of this after a while, he chose to ignore it fearing if he confronted Tammy it would hurt her feelings. Eventually, Justin told Tammy that his feelings for her were purely platonic, breaking her heart. She was befriended soon after by Isaiah Segovia. Isaiah has hated Justin from that moment on, though the feeling is mutual. Justin and Tammy remained close and Justin was devastated when Tammy died at the hands of the Wall Ghoul. Her death lead to him making the decision to break up with his girlfriend Ronny, though they got back together a few months later. Tyler Foxford Tyler had a crush on Justin for a while. He was one of the only people she trusted with her secret. He didn't return her feelings when she confessed them to him. The two haven't spoken since Tyler graduated. Tabby Marsin and Justin were best friends and mutual crushes. Tabby was the lead guitarist of Haunting the Halls and the founder of the band, with Justin joining soon after on bass. The two became fast friends and were very close. The two were constantly being mistaken for a couple. Tabby grew to like Justin as more than just friends but Justin was still put off relationships after Gwen. Justin was unaware of her feelings for him until during the 'pot cookie' incident when Tabby kissed him while high. He returned the kiss later (picture: right) and realised his feelings for her. They were going to go to prom together until Chloe Spooner asked Justin first, to which he said yes not wanting to hurt her feelings. Justin eventually told Tabby of his feelings for her after prom but unfortunately she transferred so the two agreed to remain friends. Tabby came to visit Misery High a few months after she left. She and Justin had a warm reunion, though no romantic feelings remain between the two. Chloe Spooner Chloe and Justin went to prom together in 2010 after Chloe asked him. Justin originally wanted to go with Tabby but said yes to Chloe, feeling bad about her being dateless. During the night however, Justin realized what a mistake he made. Chloe tried to not only to seduce him during the night, to which he constantly said no, she also stuck her hand down his pants. He rejected her outright there. It is unknown whether Chloe still wants to sleep with Justin. Ronny Michaels and Justin had a rocky start to their relationship. Though the two got along at first, they had very different personalities and sometimes butted heads. Justin didn't realize his growing feelings for her and was very confused by them since he hadn't felt them so strongly in a while. Ronny was also confused by Justin's advances since she had never had a boyfriend before and her brothers had given her a very sheltered life in terms of learning about boys and love. Justin and Ronny were first introduced properly by Blain after she won the position as the band's new keyboardist. The two didn't think much of each other at first since they hadn't spent any time together before the band and their different class schedules made it difficult for the two to spend any time together. Justin knew he was attracted to Ronny but wasn't sure if he liked her or if he still had feelings for Tabby. One day, Ronny and Justin were chatting in the hallway and Justin convinced her to ditch class with him. The two hung out in a janitor's closet listening to Justin's iPod and getting to know each other. A slow song played and Ronny fell asleep leaning on Justin. He wasn't aware that Ronny suffered from this and didn't know what to do. He let her sleep until the period ended then woke her up. Ronny was incredibly embarrassed by this and ran out without saying a word, causing Justin to wonder if he had done something wrong. Their next encounter didn't help their relationship either. Ronny was annoyed at Justin for making her skip class, which he causally reminded her that it was her idea too. Ronny got annoyed and pushed Justin slightly which made him loose his balance and pull her with him. Ronny fell on top of Justin but refused to get off him until he apologized. Justin, not seeing her as much of a threat, played along. Eventually, Justin had enough and kissed Ronny to shock her off. It worked, but made her more confused as to what their relationship was: friendship or more. The two eventually shared their feelings after a rather interesting night that started with Ronny trying to help Justin with his English homework and ended in her staying the night in his room on the empty bed. Justin wouldn't let Ronny go out into the halls after dark out of fear that the Wall Ghoul would take her. She was touched by his concern and agreed to stay. Justin got up halfway though the night and fell asleep leaning next to her on the bed. The next morning Ronny woke up to find Justin sleeping on her bed, sleep talking. Ronny's laughter woke him up and Justin was very embarrassed to be found in that situation. After a bit of miscommunication, Ronny and Justin admitted their feelings to each other and had their, technically third, kiss. Other *Has a small scar from when he encountered the Wall Ghoul for the first time on upper arm. *Talks in his sleep. *Loves getting hugs from girls.Will probably randomly hug one of his chick friends just for the hell of it. Also hugs Blain, but he's the only guy he'd ever hug. *Was tanner (since he surfs), but has gotten paler since last winter *Spends almost every holiday back in Australia with his Dads parents. His Mum's are dead. They own a farm near the beach. Justin likes to surf when he's over there *Loves playing the bass but has been teaching himself to play the acoustic guitar *Almost all his boxers have Australian animal prints on it. *Has a small stuffed Koala he used to keep under his pillow that his first girlfriend gave me as a joke. Is now residing in his wardrobe. *Lived at the school until Senior year when his parents moved to Misery Falls. They still live in Misery Falls. Their house is a few doors down from Isaiah Segovia to Justin and Isaiah's annoyance. *Lives at university with 2 room mates. Category:Class of 2011 Category:Male Students